Forever Twilight
by Rayne0722
Summary: Renesmee has become an beautiful woman and feels her life is missing a few small things. Will she be able to find some solace in her friends or will it turn upside down for her before it even really starts? A round robin between friends


_A/n: Hello everyone, this is a small story that my friends and I have been writing for a while in our IMVU Group Forever Twilight. I thought I would post it here to see what everyone thinks, and maybe if you like it you'll come look up our group and join us there! Anyways Please Read and Review and all that fun stuff. _

_**Chapter 1**_

_**After Dawn**_

"Everybody gather 'round." Edward called, setting the small cake down on the table.

"What for? So the kid is another year older." Emmett teased pushing Renesmee in front of him.

"Hey! See that's why Jasper is my favorite uncle." She grinned back at him.

"But he's boring." Emmett nudged Jasper with a grin on his face.

Jasper growled playfully. Emmett snarled back.

"Would you two stop goofing off. It's my daughters birthday we're trying to celebrate." Edward glared at them.

"Fine. We'll settle down...daddy." Emmett smiled.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"Stop giving your brother such a hard time, Emmett." Esme shook her head but still had a smile on her face.

"Alright." Emmett stepped back to stand next to Rosalie. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Edward lit the 8 candles on Renesmee's cake. Then moved to let her stand there.

"Make a wish, sweetheart." Bella called finally entering the room. She had just finished wrapping some more of the presents.

"What could I possibly have to wish for?" Renesmee frowned.

"Whatever you want to wish for." Esme smiled.

"But I already have so much..." She frowned and thought for a second as she stared at the cake. Eying the vampire teeth engraved in the icing she chuckled softly.

Then she smiled. "I know." She blew out the candles.

"What'd you wish for munchkin?" Emmett whispered jokingly.

"Would you leave my daughter alone?" Bella shoved him away playfully and hugged her daughter. "Happy birthday, angel."

"I'm not sure how a half-vampire child could be an angel." Emmett laughed.

"Shut up, Emmett." Edward pushed him also making his way to his wife and daughter. He hugged them both tight.

"Awww, how cute." Emmett sighed dramatically.

"Leave them be." Alice glared at him.

"Or what?"

"I'll see you having an accident brother of mine." She smiled.

"I think you'd be the one having an accident."

"Don't threaten my wife." Jasper joined in.

"Would everyone stop teasing each other?" Carlisle said suddenly.

Everyone quieted down instantly.

Renesmee finally took a bite of the cake. She tried to hide the grimace.

"It doesn't taste good?" Esme frowned.

"Oh no it's not that. I just-"

"Prefer blood." Emmett finished for her.

"Right."

"Well then short stuff wanna come hunting with me and Rose later?"

"She can't go." Edward said immediately.

"Dad! Why can't I go?" Renesmee whined and stomped her foot.

"You're mother and I would just rather you didn't go." He answered simply.

"That isn't fair. I go hunting with you guys. This is no different."

"You don't trust us to watch out for her bro?" Emmett said looking serious for the first time that evening.

"Of course he trusts you. Don't be ridiculous." Bella shook her head.

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's just....she's our little girl Emmett." Bella sighed.

"Mom, I'm not a little girl anymore." Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"Well..." Bella said slowly. "Fine she can go with you guys."

Edward growled softly.

"Yes!" Emmett and Renesmee high fived.

"Just don't bring her back too late. She needs rest unlike you two."

"And they're going to Charlie's tomorrow. He's been wanting to see her again." Alice interupted.

"Oh yes I forgot about that. Thanks, Alice." Bella turned to Renesmee. "You're grandfather has gifts for you to also, Renesmee."

"Yay, grandad." She cheered.

"I still don't want her going." Edward hissed at Bella.

"Edward, we can't keep her couped up inside all the time."

"Look what happened to Alice." Emmett started joking again. "Hijacking cars in Italy."

"Hardy har har. Emmett you're so hilarious." She laughed. "Why wouldn't they want Renesmee to be like me?"

"Umm..." Edward finally relaxed with a small smile.

"We still love you Alice." Bella chimed in and hugged her sister-in-law.

"Sure you do." Alice pretended to pout.

"Oh don't be that way." Jasper shook his head laughing at his wife.

"Okay fine." Alice stopped and kissed his cheek quickly.

Edward turned to face Emmett.

"You won't be too far away from the house will you?"

"Of course not, bro. But you worry too much. Nessie will be fine with us."

"Yea we won't let anything happen to her." Rosalie added.

"I know I'm just-"

"Being an over-protective father." Emmett said laughing.

"If that's what you would like to think. I just worry."

"Unnecessary worrying. Alice would see if something was going to happen when we were out. Nessie will be alright."

"Nessie needs to change before she goes." Alice interrupted.

"Not everyone needs to change every hour, Alice. It's not a fashion show." Edward laughed at his sister.

"Life is most definitely a fashion show." She glared at him.

"Arguing with Alice about clothes is pointless don't you know it by now Edward." Bella smiled affectionately at both of them.

"Listen to her Edward she knows what she's talking about. That's why I love her." Alice hugged her tight.

"But not as much as I do." Edward pulled her to him.

"Today is not fight over mom day." Renesmee giggled. "It's about this person, right here." She pointed to herself.

"Someone is conceited." Emmett joked.

"That person, right over there." Nessie turned her fingers in his direction.

"Hey short one I'm taking you hunting with us, you better be nice to me." He smiled.

"Oh right." Renesmee launched herself into his arms. "You're the greatest, most awesome uncle in the world."

"Smooth very smooth."

"What about me?" Jasper faked a hurt expression.

"You will be whenever you and Alice take me hunting." Nessie nodded with a big smile.

"You're child is fickle, Edward." Emmett shook his head chuckling.

"Where did we go wrong, love?" Edward pretended to be upset and laid his head on Bella's shoulder.

"That is so hurtful, dad." Nessie pouted playfully then turned to run upstairs. "I'm going to go change, don't leave without me." She called over her shoulder.

"Wouldn't dream of it kid." Emmett called back.


End file.
